Omnitretus
Nation Information Omnitretus is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Omnitretus work diligently to produce Lumber and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Omnitretus will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Omnitretus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Omnitretus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Omnitretus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Omnitretus will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Sovereigns of Omnitretus The Sovereign's Circle It is rumored the next Sovereign will come from the The Sovereign's Circle, they are considered his most trusted advisors whom he consults with national, international and personal issues. Personal Secretaries to The Sovereign - Secretary-Generals of the Itassis Royal Guard - Effective April 1 2008, the Sovereign's Circle is hereby abolished under The Sovereign Independence Act of 2008. Presidents of Omnitretus Effective immediately, the President can serve only 1 term, which is the duration of 6 months - as declared by the Sovereign Independence Act of 2008. The Current Cabinet of Omnitretus March 13, 2008 - ''' Omnitretus Parliament '''Current Parliament Balance-of-Power Political Parties of Omnitretus Prime Ministers of Omnitretus Effective immediately, the Prime Minister may only serve 1 term in office. This term will last approximately 1 year. This is effective under The Sovereign Independence Act of 2008. The History of Omnitretus December 2, 1960 - The Nation of Omnitretus is founded by Mikhail Koraskov. December 3, 1960 - Mikhail Koraskov elected President of Omnitretus. December 2, 1965 - Mikhail Koraskov wins re-election with 78% of vote. December 5, 1967 - Mikhail Koraskov assassinated by Military Junta. February 17, 1968 - Sovereign Maligore Takes Over February 17, 1968 - Tobeigera Sarunen installed as Prime Minister December 31, 1979 - Omnitretus holds first national elections. January 2, 1980 - Younas Makanin becomes First Prime Minister of Omnitretus September 4, 1983 - Sovereign Maligore suffers from heart attack. December 3, 1985 - Younas Makanin announces plans to retire as Prime Minister. January 2, 1986 - Younas Makanin leaves office, elections are called by Sovereign Maligore. January 3, 1986 - Ali Al-Zahir takes office as Prime Minister. August 18, 1986 - The Sovereign Maligore suffers yet another heart attack. July 7, 1987 - PM Ali Al-Zahir announces plans to purge Chinese from Omnitretus. July 8, 1987 - "The Tao Massacre" kills 250 Chinese citizens in Omnitretus. July 9, 1987 - China invades Omnitretus. November 9, 1987 - After 5 months of fighting, China withdraws. November 10, 1987 - After coming out of hiding, PM Al-Zahir threatens to go after the Chinese. December 2, 1987 - 600 killed in "Battle of Shanghai", 400 of which were Omnitretus soldiers. December 29, 1987 - PM Al-Zahir announces plans to seek re-election. December 31, 1987 - PM Ali Al-Zahir reportedly assassinated by Chinese govt. January 1, 1988 - Altena Brizane's For The Sovereign Party, wins General Election. January 1, 1988 - Altena Brizane becomes first female Prime Minister. April 25, 1988 - China reopens diplomatic ties and relations with PM Brizane. October 19, 1988 - Les Brizane, son of PM Brizane, is kidnapped by Chinese Democratic Seperatists. December 23, 1988 - Les Brizane is released by the Chinese Democratic Seperatists. March 6, 1989 - The Sovereign Maligore suffers a third heart attack. November 5, 1989 - PM Brizane mis-speaks, calls The Sovereign "idiot", when she really meant "brilliant". December 26, 1989 - PM Altena Brizane announces plans to run for re-election. December 31, 1989 - Altena Brizane, For The Sovereign Party defeated by Bernard Nader's Red Union Coalition by a 62-38 vote. January 2, 1990 - Bernard Nader becomes Prime Minister. June 1, 1990 - "United Democratic Movement" formed from defectors of The Red Union, For The Sovereign Party and United Party of Independents. October 30, 1990 - PM Bernard Nader submits resignation to The Sovereign, is declined. November 17, 1990 - Parliament passes major Military Reforms, allowing no more than 1,500 soldiers to be available. December 18, 1990 - After 1 month, the Military Reforms fail to be made into law. December 31, 1990 - Bernard Nader ousted by No Confidence Vote, 209-31. January 2, 1991 - Albert Gerbera becomes Prime Minister by a vote of 126-114, to serve the remainder of Bernard Nader's term. December 12, 1991 - PM Albert Gerbera announces plans to gives 150 Chinese refugees, citizenship in Omnitretus. December 15, 1991 - China denounces PM Gerbera's plans to allow citizenship to 150 Chinese refugees, calls for different resolution. December 25, 1991 - Omnitretus Parliament approves citizenship request from 150 refugees. December 31, 1991 - PM Albert Gerbera assassinated by Chinese Intelligence Agency(CHIA). January 1, 1992 - Chandler Gerbera, Brother of Albert Gerbera, is elected 231-9 to become Prime Minister for the remainder of his brother's term. December 29, 1992 - Chandler Gerbera and For The Sovereign Party win 1992 election with 72-28% victory. January 2, 1993 - Chandler Gerbera becomes Prime Minister. January 30, 1993 - PM Gerbera announces major military offensive into Beijing, China. February 2, 1993 - Omnitretus invades Beijing, Shanghai. February 5, 1993 - China declares War on Omnitretus. February 6, 1993 - "The Battle of Beijing" begins. February 8, 1993 - "The Battle of Shanghai" begins. February 25, 1993 - China surrenders after heavy losses in both Beijing, Shanghai. March 3, 1993 - Omnitretus is paid $10 Bil USD according to the "Treaty of Moscow" July 16, 1993 - The Sovereign Maligore suffers another heart attack, is questioned by lawmakers to resign. November 6, 1993 - The Sovereign dissolves Parliament, calls for elections on November 24, 1993. November 24, 1993 - Chandler Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win election 55-45%. December 30, 1993 - Chandler Gerbera announces tax hike from 15% to 20%. December 31, 1993 - Parliament passes tax hike, 131-109. January 6, 1994 - PM Gerbera announces plans to re-open relations with China. January 8, 1994 - PM Gerbera and Chinese PM Jintao meet in Tokyo, Japan. March 18, 1994 - PM Gerbera announces ASAC, Asian Secret Actions Command. March 20, 1994 - Parliament fails to pass ASAC, 110-130. March 27, 1994 - PM Gerbera submits resignation to The Sovereign, is declined. August 6, 1994 - 12 MPs are killed in suicide bombing by Chinese seperatists. August 8, 1994 - PM Gerbera threatens to invade China again. September 1, 1994 - PM Gerbera and Chinese PM Jintao meet, discuss Chinese seperatists. September 2, 1994 - Japanese PM Kamiya is assassinated on Omnitretus soil, Chinese Seperatists claim responsibility. September 6, 1994 - Japan invades Omnitretus, attacks the major city of Sunset City and kills over 100 civilians. September 9, 1994 - PM Gerbera announces surrender, gives Japan $2.5 Bil USD September 10, 1994 - PM Gerbera submits resignation to Sovereign, is declined. December 30, 1994 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win re-election 53-47%. March 4, 1995 - Chinese Seperatists kill 6 MPs, take 4 hostage. September 2, 1995 - The 4 MPs held hostage are found dead in a Chinese Seperatist Safehouse. December 27, 1995 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win a 4th term, with 53-47% vote. May 2, 1996 - Chinese Seperatists kill 20+ people in morning commute bombing. December 29, 1996 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win a 5th term with 51-49% vote. January 8, 1997 - The Sovereign suffers from yet another heart attack. December 9, 1997 - Parliament passes TAFTA, 166-74. December 28, 1997 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party narrowly win 6th term, 50.3% vote. January 9, 1998 - PM Gerbera, Chinese PM Jintao and Japanese PM Asamun meet in Itassis City to discuss possible trade agreements. May 5, 1998 - Operation "ChinaDoll" Begins. May 7, 1998 - Omnitretus Military kills 40 Chinese seperatists hiding in capital, Itassis City. May 11, 1998 - Omnitretus Military kills 10 Chinese seperatists, including the top leadership of the movement in Sunset City. May 12, 1998 - "Operation Chinadoll" ends. September 12, 1998 - China, Japan and Omnitretus sign "The Asian Free Trade Agreement" (TAFTA) September 13, 1998 - Russia denounces TAFTA, calls it "one-sided" December 28, 1998 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win record 7th term, with 55% of vote. January 29, 1999 - Chinese Seperatists attempt to assassinate PM Gerbera, fail. July 14, 1999 - The Sovereign suffers another heart attack, his ability to continue leading in question. December 28, 1999 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party win 8th term with 53% of vote. February 10, 2000 - Parliament voted 131-109 to extend Prime Minister terms to 2 years, instead of 1. July 28, 2001 - The Sovereign suffers another heart attack, Parliament votes 121-119 in favor of keeping him in power. December 29, 2002 - Gerbera wins 9th term, with 58% of the vote. March 7, 2003 - The Sovereign dissolves Parliament after public opinion polls question his position. April 27, 2003 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party wins 10th term, with 54% of the vote. December 30, 2004 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party wins 11th term, with 61% of the vote. June 2, 2005 - TAFTA expires after about 7 years. June 8, 2005 - Parliament passes TAFTA II, by 201-39 vote. August 8, 2005 - The nations of China, Japan and Omnitretus sign TAFTA II. December 27, 2006 - Gerbera, For The Sovereign Party wins 12th term, with 52% of the vote. March 8, 2007 - Kallen Bazaldar becomes Leader of United Democratic Movement. December 28, 2007 - The Sovereign suffers another heart attack, announces retirement in late 2008. February 7, 2008 - Former PM Altena Brizane and The Sovereign announce marriage plans. February 13, 2008 - United Democratic Movement Leader Kallen Balzaldar is assassinated. February 15, 2008 - The Sovereign dissolves Parliament, "Snap" Elections to be held. February 16, 2008 - United Democratic Movement wins elections with 70% of the vote, defeating and ending 18 years of For The Sovereign Party rule. February 27, 2008 - Prime Minister Milliardo Sforza resigns due to Judicial Indictment. February 28, 2008 - Wong Yunfas is elected Prime Minister to serve out Milliardo Sforza's 2-year term. March 2, 2008 - Younas Makanin to become next Sovereign. Matthew Winner to become next Personal Secretary to The Sovereign. March 3, 2008 - Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General Tobeigera Sarunen resigns amid health concerns and issues. Leilong Kratos appointed as the new Itassis Royal Guard Secretary-General. March 7, 2008 - The Sovereign, Maligore I, is killed along with former PM Altena Brizane, incumbent IRG Secy-Gen Kratos and incumbent Deputy PM Providence Sutherland Omnitretus Foreign Embassies